pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangela
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |evointo=Tangrowth |gen=Generation I |species=Vine Pokémon |egg1=Grass |body=07 |type=Grass |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=77.2 lbs. |metweight=35.0 kg |ability=Chlorophyll Leaf Guard |dw=Regenerator |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Tangela (Japanese: モンジャラ Monjara) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Tangela is a Vine Pokémon. Its body is covered with blue vines covered with tiny hairs that grow to give the impression that Tangela is circular in shape. Two big eyes are all people see inside the vines and there are no visible arms. It also wears two red shoes that poke out of the vines. Natural abilities Tangela can have the ability Chlorophyll or the ability Leaf Guard. Chlorophyll causes Tangela's Speed to rise when it is sunny. Leaf Guard grants Tangela immunity to status effects when it is sunny. It is shrouded in blue vines. No one has seen the face hidden behind this growth of vines. Evolution Tangela evolves into Tangrowth when it learns the move Ancient Power. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Ingrain]]|—|—|20|Grass|Status}} 1 |[[Constrict]]|10|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 4 |Sleep Powder|—|75|15|Grass|Status}} 7 |'Vine Whip'|35|100|15|Grass|Physical}} 10 |'Absorb'|20|100|25|Grass|Special}} 14 |[[PoisonPowder]]|—|75|35|Poison|Status}} 17 |[[Bind]]|15|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 20 |[[Growth]]|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 23 |'Mega Drain'|40|100|15|Grass|Special}} 27 |Knock Off|20|100|20|Dark|Physical}} 30 |Stun Spore|—|75|30|Grass|Status}} 33 |Natural Gift|—|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 36 |'Giga Drain'|75|100|10|Grass|Special}} 40 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special}} 43 |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal|Physical}} 46 |[[Tickle]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 49 |Wring Out|—|100|5|Normal|Special}} 53 |'Power Whip'|120|85|10|Grass|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= 1 |[[Constrict]]|10|100|35|Normal}} 24 |[[Bind]]|15|75|20|Normal}} 27 |'Absorb'|20|100|20|Grass}} 29 |'Vine Whip'|35|100|10|Grass}} 32 |[[PoisonPowder]]|—|75|35|Poison}} 36 |Stun Spore|—|75|30|Grass}} 39 |Sleep Powder|—|75|15|Grass}} 45 |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal}} 48 |[[Growth]]|—|—|40|Normal}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Exeggcute, Exeggutor, Tangela, Tangrowth, Seedot, Nuzleaf, Shiftry|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Trivia * Despite having vines, it couldn't learn Vine Whip in Red and Blue, though it could in Pokémon Yellow. * Tangela was the only pure -type Pokémon in Generation I, thus, Tangela is the first pure -type Pokémon in the National Pokédex. * Tangela's original name was Meduza which was inspired by the Greek monster, Medusa. Medusa was a woman with numerous, vine-like snakes as hair with the ability to turn anyone that made eye contact with her to stone. * Tangela is the only non-Generation II Pokémon that evolves only when knowing Ancient Power. ** Similarly, Tangela is one of the ten Pokémon that evolves upon knowing a move. In this case, it needs to know the move Ancient Power. ** It is also the only one that isn't captured by a main character in the Sinnoh Series. * In the Beta release of Gold & Silver, Tangela had a baby form and evolution known as Tangel and Gelanla. Gelanla later turned into Tangrowth in Generation IV. Gallery 114Tangela_OS_anime.png 114Tangela_OS_anime_2.png 114Tangela_AG_anime.png 114Tangela_Dream.png 114Tangela_Pokemon_Stadium.png 114Tangela Pokémon HOME.png Tangela-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve when they learn a move Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon